<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>De volta onde pertenço, foi só um sonho? by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808640">De volta onde pertenço, foi só um sonho?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Character Death, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o mundo está insano, acostumas-te à dor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>De volta onde pertenço, foi só um sonho?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>De volta onde perteneço, foi só um sonho?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Quando o mundo está insano, acostumas-te à dor. </em>
</p><p>Keito continuava a repeti-lo, uma e outra vez.</p><p>Assim como o tinha repetido durante anos.</p><p>Tinha-se repetido que ia acostumar-se à dor quando a sua mãe tinha saído de casa sem voltar.</p><p>Tinha-se repetido isso durante todas as noites quando se esforçava para não chorar, tinha repetido isso a olhar o seu pai olhar para o espaço, apagado, a tentar ser ele o seu apoio, quando teriam de ter-se dado força mutuamente.</p><p>E aquele período tinha passado, e se agora pensava na cara da sua mãe, estava capaz de não sentir nada pela.</p><p>Tinha aprendido a ser feliz, Keito.</p><p>Tinha aprendido a deixar-se levar de volta, a amar e deixar-se amar como se pele fosse algo natural, quando não era, para nada.</p><p>Yuto tinha-lhe ensinado isso.</p><p>O mesmo Yuto a quem devia todos os seus sorrisos dos anos passados, o mesmo Yuto que lhe tinha mostrado que não havia só mal, que não tinha necessariamente de ficar sozinho, que não tinha de render-se à dor e acostumar-se a essa.</p><p>Keito tinha acreditado nele. E tinha-lhe dado todo si mesmo.</p><p>
  <em>Quando o mundo está insano, acostumas-te à dor.</em>
</p><p>Teria tido de imaginá-lo, teria tido de sabe-lo.</p><p>Com o tempo tinha esquecido quanto insano pudesse ser o mundo, quanto mal as pessoas pudessem causar, às vezes sem nem sequer pensar nas consequências das suas ações.</p><p>Keito tinha chegado à amarga conclusão que ninguém era completamente bom ou desinteressado, e que ninguém consegue amar para sempre sem cair vitima da tentação de fugir.</p><p>Este tinha compreendido a vê-los.</p><p>Este tinha realizado quando tinha voltado no camarim ao acabar das filmagens do Shounen Club, quando tinha visto Yuto apoiado na parede, quando tinha visto Hikaru sobre ele, a atacá-lo quase como se quisesse comê-lo.</p><p>Tinha compreendido que naquele mundo insano não havia ninguém em quem pudesse realmente confiar, só si mesmo.</p><p>Naquela noite tinha achado de ter de esforçar-se uma vez mais para conter as lágrimas, mas tinha-se surpreendido a aprender que não tinha vontade de chorar.</p><p>Estava farto de ser ele a desesperar-se, quando eram os outros que tinham de ter piedade por si mesmos e pela sua incapacidade de honrar promessas já jogadas fora.</p><p>Assim foi a noite seguinte também, e a depois dessa.</p><p>Até o sofrimento foi substituído por um ataque de raiva repentina por tudo à sua volta, e ele levantou-se da cama a tentar não fazer barulho, não acordar o menor que dormia ao seu lado, inconsciente, quase inocente.</p><p>Hipócrita.</p><p>Entrou na casa de banho, olhou-se ao espelho, quase a ter vontade de matar-se.</p><p>Mas foi uma vontade que passou, porque não queria fazer parte da lista de pessoas que o tinham magoado, porque não era ela quem tinha de sofrer uma vez mais, porque era tempo já que pessoa pagasse por todo o que lhe tinham feito, pelas lágrimas e las noites sem sono, e las esperanças desiludidas e o seu coração, de que não ficava muito.</p><p>A sair do banho passou pela cozinha, e depois voltou no quarto.</p><p>Quando foi bastante perto, Yuto abriu os olhos.</p><p>A ponta duma faca. Foi isso o único que viu, e foi também o último.</p><p>Keito não se enfureceu, porque estava farto e porque era inútil.</p><p>Quando foi certo de que tivesse morrido, deitou-se de volta na sua parte da cama, a fechar os olhos.</p><p>Podia descansar, finalmente.</p><p>O dia seguinte, ia aprender a lidar com uma nova forma de dor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>